The Other X
by Makoto-kun
Summary: Robin and Starfire together forever. But the Fates have never left Raven's life to be that simple of an end. The last thing Robin ever wanted to find was a half naked man in Raven's room. The man asked, "If I mark a certain part of myself with a red X ,would you explore to find it, my little Raven?" Over Robin's dead body. 'M' for future chapters 'T' for everything else.
1. Prologue

Cyborg whistled, "Well about time."

Raven glanced over her shoulder. Not that she really needed to, she knew what was happening. For Boy Wonder to even wait this long to make his move was already astonishing by itself, hence it wouldn't surprise her in the least bit if he chose now to finally stake his claim. Half of her wanted to know why he had bothered at all, but that wasn't any of her business. Over Beast Boy's hoots and cat calls, she slowly exhaled and steeled her heart. Emotions would never win in any battle even if Courage and Rude were yelling and stomping around Nevermore. She tugged her hood over her head and knelt to inspect to the rummage of the buildings of Tokyo. "Good for them." She muttered, keeping her voice tight. Rain and ink fell and mixed together, but not very well. Her fingers dipped into the odd concoction and her fingers swirled the mixture. The ink never melded into the water. There was no gray area. Something as black as ink can't mix with something like water. There was absolutely no connection.

She knew that. She had always known that.

Now it was time to face the real reality. She was never going to have Robin.

Now, he was completely out of her reach. Gone. Dissipated. Evaporated. Expired.

She was free.

* * *

**A/N: **Short nice and sweet...well more angst, but welcome! Please review as you want whether constructive or just want to say hey. **IF** you do plan to flame it **BETTER NOT BE** about 'OMG ROBSTAR IS SO MUCH BETTER' Please do not caps everything say so. If you can't even bother to read the characters involved in the thumbnail, then its not **my** fault you are reading something that you personally don't like.

**My decision: **Starfire is annoying. Raven and Robin parallel each other much more in life experiences and character. They flirt in the series and besides I'm not saying RobStar doesn't exist, its freaking CANON. And even in the comic books Dick falls for Starfire. I just don't find it real on a personal level. That couple just has no real depth in it for me. Raven is more relatable than Starfire so this is my story and in my world Robin and Raven will be together!

See you in a couple days with the next chapter! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

"Anyone seen Raven?" Robin entered the common room through the automatic door and stopped behind the sofa. Cyborg and Beast Boy remained glued and drooling at the flat screen television. Starfire's eyes scrunched as the zombies ran rampant on the screen and continued to eat civilians.

"Oh, boyfriend Robin!" She chirped and threw her arms around his neck. "I have very much missed you since you have left me." Her rouge hair tickled his neck and the smell of bubble gum stuck to him. He shifted weight to his toes and gently pushed her off. Pink blush crossed his cheeks but only for a second. This was not the time nor the place for this kind of thing. He grunted and repeated his question, this time directing it to the other Titans.

Cyborg broke out of his reverie first. "She's in her room."

"Yeah, like always doing who knows what." Beast Boy quipped. "Probably with books or spells or some freaky mojo." He lowered his voice, "Her room has dents on the walls from the inside at night, but they disappear by morning."

"Has she come out for lunch?" Behind his mask, Robin's eyes narrowed. _What in the world could she be doing in there besides meditating? _

"I've been giving her food." Cyborg said quietly. "She told me very clearly she does not want to come out. Something's up. And she doesn't want to talk about it right now."

"She's been in there ever since we got back from Tokyo. She needs to be out here with us."Robin frowned. "We are a team and her family. She knows that."

"Dude, she's a recluse that needs her space sometimes." Cyborg stood up to face his leader. "Something is really bugging her out though and she'll come out when she's good and ready to. You must be patient with her, Rob. And she's just as stubborn as you are." He half shrugged. "Jump's been really dead since then anyways, so it's not like we need her to do anything."

Robin crossed his arms. He was used to Raven being reclusive. He was used to having her treat others with silence. But him? His ego flared. Was he no different than the rest of his team? Their link was clearly not severed but eerily silent more than ever. Their minds no longer came into contact, there was no more morning coffee and tea or watching the sunrises on the rooftop. He thought their hand to hand combat and meditating lessons would continue as always once they returned to Jump, but everything simply stopped with no explanations. With the little power he could control he felt as if every time he attempted to reach her he hit a brick wall.

His lips turned downward. She was being a puzzle again. Did he really want to try at that endless murky maze once more?

He was her friend after all, a brother. _It's only normal that I care. _

"I'll go talk to her." He finally announced.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cyborg shrugged.

"Boyfriend Robin, shall I play tag?"

"Tag along, Starfire." He chided her. "No, I'll do this myself." He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and turned on heel down the team wing of the T-tower. He was at least going to get that girl out of her room. _Nothing more_, he promised himself.

* * *

Raven sighed for the tenth time in the last half hour. Shelves, books, bedding, clothing, amulets and artifacts levitated around her in a slow continuous circle. She floated in the center with her dark robe gently waving back and forth. She absentmindedly flipped through pages as the books lingered by her. She pulled incantations and spell circles and flicked them away by swift movements of her fingertips. Red and black symbols littered her walls and she carefully categorized them so no incantation touched one another. The characters bounced off her mind and refused to sink in.

"There has to be a way." her voice barely breaking to frustrated tone. In the corner of her eye her mirror floated by and she took it into her palms. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered as she allowed a part of herself to be pulled into Nevermore . She greeted the dark world and starless sky. She took a deep breath and called silently summoned council. Wisdom in her yellow robe came forward first with Happy Raven having her arm wrapped around a light shade red robed Raven.

Pink Happy Raven teetered with a laughter and smile, "Raven look another Raven!" She chortled at her own absurd words.

Raven frowned at the other Red girl who was clearly not Rage. "She's not supposed to be here." She gritted her teeth. "How do I get rid of you?" The girl in front of her with the slight blush on her cheeks opened her mouth to retort.

Yellow Knowledge beside her pushed her glasses further on her nose. "Not possible. I have been repressing her for some time now. Be careful to not let Jealousy out." she added. " Courage and Jealousy have been in a bit of a row as of late."

Raven looked towards the sky as noises of Jealousy pricked her ears. Crude was on her side while Courage was flopping from one side to the next. To flee or to fight back. "We don't have the chance to anything." Raven scowled. "There is absolutely nothing there. It's gone now."

Orange Crass Raven levitated to the molten rock. "Flaunt those girls out and tell him what he's missing!" she puffed out her chest. Jealousy appeared and continued, "It's not like Starfire has any good qualities about her besides her face."

Raven pushed down any kind of smirk from her lips. "She is my sister, do not say such a thing."

"Oh, right, because **_everyone_** on the team is your family." A sultry voice resounded above the rest. Lust leered over Raven. "Let's pretend I don't dream about him taking me on the stone cold floor."

"Because I don't." Raven bit her tongue as Rage and Lust grazed her. She slowly exhaled and pulled herself back to the T-Tower. _Don't lose control. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _She continued her almost silent plea to Azarath for several minutes. Her heart slowed and she opened her eyes to her own body. She shoved the mirror away from her and watched it hit the wall. Damn her emotions and damn that Lust to hell.

A familiar mind reached her immediate barriers outside the door. With a sharp jab, she prodded it back.

Robin's hand flew back from the door like a magnet does when it comes into contact with its like poles. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and flexed his fingertips. Pain ruptured his mind and his brows caved downwards. "Why are you pushing me away, Raven?" he spoke out loud. Inside, Raven could sense the bite in his tone. "Why don't you even talk to me anymore? Why do you refuse to look at me?" After some hesitation he relented. "I'm right here. If there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here and I'll keep it between us. Trust me."

Raven hesitantly stretched out her left hand towards the door. Did she want to let him in?

Robin continued. "I only care because I am your friend."

Energy surged as Raven's feelings spun out of control. Happy became upset. Knowledge became unsatisfied. Timid pulled back into a more reclusive phase. Bravery backed down. And Rage? Rage licked at her insides and grasped on her skin. Love? She was swallowed whole.

Outside, Robin's feet momentarily left the ground. For a second, he relished the feeling of defying gravity, **(1)** but his instinct turned elation into braced anticipation. Mystic voids enveloped him and smashed him into the opposite wall. Loud shouts erupted from the common room and Starfire's screeches of surprise filled the air. Robin sat up from the ground and threw himself at Raven's door and only met yet another barrier that threw him back harder into the opposite wall.

His limbs shaking, he willed his feet to move. "Raven!" He shouted, "Let me in!" He rushed at the door again and the force quadrupled in strength as it launched him back. His eyes swam as he felt his body being hammered into the wall. But he couldn't let Raven be all alone in there, whatever was happening.

"Robin, stop!" Cyborg called from the hallway several feet away. Starfire flew past and encircled her arms around Robin's waist. He continued to shout Raven's name and fought back to go forward even though his strength held no match against Starfire's.

"Robin, you'll only hurt yourself more!" She held on tighter.

"Raven is the one who's hurting." Robin gritted his teeth together. "I have to go save her! Let me go Starfire!" He snarled at her.

She immediately let go and hurt apparent in her eyes. "Do not shout at me. I do not like you in this way!"

Temper peaking at the weak, injured naive look in her eyes he raised his chin and faced the door bracing himself to break that barrier. A steel hand pushed on his chest. "Robin, you can't break that barrier."

"Yes, I can!" Cyborg's hand pushed him back into the wall almost adamantly. "She's been able to break my barrier and I can break hers." Robin snapped. "I can't leave her all alone."

Cyborg sensed the panic reach the young teens voice. Probably not even Raven had knowledge that he knew more than he let on. Robin never saw Raven peek from her books at him whenever he walked into the room. Raven didn't notice that Robin passed by her room every morning to make sure she was there. He remembered swearing to himself he would not get involved, but the two of them ended up making a bigger mess without him. _Then there was Starfire._ He glanced at the young Tamaranean who had her back facing Robin, her shoulders shaking.

A green cheetah came speeding down the hallway and came to an abrupt albeit messy halt. Beast Boy stared at the black jagged lines of inky electricity that started from the top and bottom of the door. "Dude What is going on in there?!" The lines connected and a hissing sound sealed Raven's door shut. Robin made a move to push forward but Cyborg pushed back.

"You know her, Robin." he said, "She is a bright and very strong young woman. She can handle herself quite well without us. Get yourself together, man. We need a plan while we wait on that barrier."

His speech to quietly remind Robin of his leadership worked, but just barely. Robin took a very slow step back and he took a deep breath. Cyborg could feel Robin's heart beat wildly against his hand. He felt the passion and the blazing heat coming from it, but he could tell the irrational temper was gone.

"Fine." Robin spoke, keeping his voice even although slightly gruff.

"Good." Cyborg let his arm drop. "What do you want us to do."

"Think you can pinpoint where the source of the barrier is coming from? And any route at all to get me inside?"

"Don't you mean us?" Beast Boy interrupted.

Robin remained silent.

Cyborg decided not to press on that. "I'll get on that right away. BB, and Star come with me while Robin, you stay here and watch the barrier. And don't try to break it on your own."

He didn't nod to agree and only crossed his arms over his chest. The only thing between him and Raven was that damn door. Once the rest of the Titans left the hallway, he ignored the trauma of his arms and legs and stretched a hand towards the jagged lines. A static noise growled when he got several inches from actually touching the door and he retreated. "Damn it. Raven, can you hear me? Answer me!"

* * *

"He's only calling my name as a _friend_." Rage seethed. She bared her fangs and arose from her slumber. Poison dripped from her words and hatred laced itself around Raven's heart. "Absolutely pathetic. I will not stand here and watch him flaunt his superiority as a something as undermining as a _friend_. I gave him every action I could to tell him how I feel, but does he listen?" Anger roared in response. "That ignoramus bastard-"

Raven grasped blindly at the reins, "No, no, no, no!" She fought down panic and grappled for control. Her meditation words refused to come out of her lips. Instead she fell on her back up- numbers. She started to count and breathed deeply between every 5 digits. Numbers were always constant. A 7 will never be a 46. Number 1 knows it comes after 0, not after 2. Double and triple digit numbers knew with whom they belonged to. Jealousy dug her nails into that line of thought and Raven dug her own nails into her knees. She savagely snapped at herself. _Don't let them control you!_

"Why don't you let me control you, then?" an endearing voice said softly. Raven's eyes opened and the world around her slowed a fraction. "I can take you on."

"Who-" her voice cracked. This wasn't a voice muffled from outside like the rest of the background noise.

"I haven't betrayed you." A large hand from behind laced his fingers with hers and gently pried her fingers from her skin. His guttural, serious tone washed over her through the chaos. She could hear him with perfect clarity. An intimate, but familiar mind brushed against hers. "Rae." he dropped his voice to a whisper. Raven turned slowly to her right and noticed obsidian spikes touching her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to say anything." His crystal blue eyes regarded her violet pupils without blinking. "I know you. And you know me."

"R-Robin?" Rage restrained herself in shock.

"Raven." His eyes crinkled as he said her name. She turned towards him and let her legs stretch towards the ground. "There's my little bird." His fingers still interlaced with hers, he stood there. "I'm not going to leave you alone now. Expect annoyance. " His lips quirked into smile. "Now rest." He tugged her into his arms. Weeks of work and no sleep caught up with the rest of her body as she sagged against his sturdy frame. "I'll take care of anything that comes to annoy you. I'll never leave you alone anymore and I shall always protect you." The burdens of her mind evaporated like smoke and something else began to plant itself in her heart. Her cheek pressed against his bare skin.

She flinched, "You aren't-"

"Shh.." Robin's thumb grazed her jaw and she felt his hand touch her hair. The smell, the aura, the way his muscles moved- it was Robin. But no, he couldn't be acting like this- "Rae, stop thinking."

"Don't touch-"

Lips brushed against hers and a hand cupped her cheek. Raven's heart jumped to her throat and he did it again, longer this time, but just as light. Heart flapping erratically, Raven did something very much unlike her.

The teen holding her retreated and chuckled. "You? Fainting?" He kissed her forehead. "I hope you don't faint every time I try to kiss you. My plans involve going beyond that." He very carefully made sure she didn't brush against his nether regions that were very much functional and watched as everything floating around him obeyed gravity and tumbled to the ground. He could hear Robin and Cyborg shouting Raven's name from outside the door and groaned. This was going to be a pain to explain. "Okay, my princess." He hoisted her into his arms bridal style and picked his way around the debris to her bed. "Sleep, and I'll see you soon." He laid her gently on the sheets and brushed his fingers again against her cheek. Despite her being unconscious, she shifted towards the touch. He smiled and was very much tempted to wake her once more with a kiss like sleeping beauty.

The door burst open and the teens nimble fingers yanked Raven's blanket from beneath her.

Robin's hair stood on end. He was the first to notice another entity in the room. "Freeze!" he shouted. Cyborg beside him held a cannon at the ready. They both balked at the other guy standing half naked by Raven's bed. Her own blanket covered his waist down. That was certainly was the one thing you could count on not being in her room.

"Hey." The man moved away from Raven's bed with his hands in the air. "Don't shoot or throw anything at me, please." His black hair shifted over his blue eyes and settled on Robin. "I'm only here on my own accord, I swear."

"Another Robin?" Starfire put her hand back down at her sides, the green power blinking off.

"Tch. What are you blind?" The man shrugged and kept his eyes steadily on the other teen. "He's got a mask on his face while I clearly don't. Granted, we have the same height and same color hair but please don't make that kind of comparison." He smirked. "I find him to be lacking in many areas. No offense of course." he added.

Robin growled deep in his throat. He did indeed take an offense and he didn't even have a logical explanation as to why. He didn't know this arrogant bastard and if he had met this guy before, he would have remembered. "What are you doing in Raven's room?"

"Who are you?" Beast Boy quipped. "Shouldn't we be asking that first?" he pointedly glanced at Robin.

The man bit his cheek to keep himself from smiling. "My name is Gray. And my relations to Raven is our business."

Robin really wanted to tear that smug smile off his face. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Don't lose your temper." the other boy admonished. "It's quite unattractive."

"That isn't my concern."

"Oh right, cause you have that alien girl, now." Gray acknowledged, but didn't even deign Starfire a glance over. He pursed his lips. "Each to his own."

"Th-There is nothing wrong with how I look!" Starfire interjected. Her hand to her chest she stepped forward. "I am very much wanted by many earthlings."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, have a cookie."

"Hey, don't you both be losing your tempers right now." Cyborg rebuked the two hormonal teens. "Robin, check on Raven. She is our priority right now." He glanced at Gray. "You, come with me. I don't know who you are but I need you to move to the common room so we can discuss what's happening."

His grin mirrored Robin's in a striking likelihood. "Nah, I understand Cyborg. Protocol and all that jazz." He waved it aside. "It's not like I announced myself very well anyways."

The half robot man pulled back his cannon."Alright come on, I'll lead you there. Beast Boy come with me and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Visibly fuming, Starfire floated behind Gray as he exited the room.

"Hey, Boy Wonder." Robin recoiled at the nick name spoken from a guy he already despised. "She just fainted. She hasn't been eating much and she's been using her powers incessantly. Let her rest and bring her more substantial food and she'll be fine."

"I'll make my own assessments and carry out her recuperation plan accordingly." he replied evenly. Already looking at her paler than normal frame, it seemed apparent that Gray was right which didn't sit well with him. He knelt on her bed and yanked off a glove. As he heard the door shut behind him, he took Raven's cold hands in his. "What were you doing with him, Raven?"

"Robin?" Starfire looked at him and Raven's hands.

More importantly, why did that eat at him this badly? He quickly let go. First things first, he had to find the identity of this Gray person. He didn't give a last name. "For now, I'll call him..." Robin glowered at the ground. "Gray X."

* * *

**A/N: **WOOT! I always write chapters on paper first, but when I end up typing in, it changes. There was stuff added on this one, but I like how it went. So guys was it okay? Did you like it? Was it too long?

**(1) haha, that rhymed without trying to :D**

Review if you so wish :)


	3. Chapter 2

"What is he up to now?" Cyborg came up behind Robin and his eyes ran across the surveillance screen before them.

Robin's steel boot toe dug into the carpet as he shifted slightly in his chair. Coffee mugs and papers littered the slim, sleek desk and he had both of his laptops open and scanning different databases. He pulled back in his seat and leaned backwards. "He's… training."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Training?"He glanced up at the top screen and watched the other teen take a fighting stance and continue a routine that seemed oddly familiar. They decided on one of the guest bedrooms as his jail with a door that could only be activated by himself or Robin. Gray's moves were acrobatic, fluid and without hesitation. He threw punches into invisible targets and his roundhouse kicks were controlled, and precise. His blue eyes were sharp and alert as the sweat dripped down his neck. "Hey Robin?"

"What?" Robin growled. He shuffled through more papers in his lap and blindly grabbed at a coffee mug. He sighed as it was empty and let it roll back onto his desk.

"Doesn't he look like someone you know?"

Robin tore his eyes from the paper up to Cyborg. "No. Why?"

"Because he's like you."

Robin's eyes widened. He looked back at the screen as Gray shifted his black hair his from his eyes. Gray peeled off his shirt and faced the hidden camera in the high corner. His piercing sapphire eyes met his. This person was nothing like him as far as he could tell. Gray smirked and paused before chucking his shirt straight at it. The camera went black. Temper flaring, Robin slammed all his papers onto the desk and pushed the chair back.

Cyborg jogged to keep up with him in the hallways, not really wanting to expend energy on stopping the birdbrain. Robin slid his fingers on the flat screen next to the door and the door slid open with Gray sitting on the middle of the floor with his legs in lotus position. He was completely calm, and completely _smug_. "Oh, hello." He said with a grin.

"What do you think you're trying to pull?" Robin snapped. Cyborg sidled behind him and yanked the black shirt off the camera.

Gray slid his hands over his sweatpants and to his knees. "I didn't do anything. "

"You blocked the security camera!"

Gray's wolfish grin spread across his face. "What camera? I just wanted to get rid of my shirt and threw it aside." His eyes lit up and he craned his head behind a fuming Robin. "Rae!" He hastily stood up.

Robin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The last few days he had no leads on Gray. Nothing was on all the databases he had legal access to. It was as if he just sort of just happened to be there. People did not just appear put of thin air. And now there was Raven to his list of issues. The last few months she ignored him, but now she was finally coming back to him- to argue. She pestered him to see Gray in his so-called jail cell. She went as far as to demand that he be set free.

He couldn't and he wouldn't. Something was up, something that now even Raven refused to tell him about. Was he not her leader and best friend? He was frustrated to be left in the dark. He thought their relationship was still there. They had a bond. Did she forget that?

Gray cut through his thoughts. "I think you're the one who forgot." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the other teen with disdain.

Robin stopped and his eyes snapped to meet Gray's. "What are you-"?

"Be quiet." Raven's voice was even, harmonious, and calm. The slightest quirk of her arched brow indicated a warning. Robin read it and glanced over at Gray to note at his probable confusion.

Instead, Gray's frown mirrored Robin's and he stepped toward her with his palms open. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, this might be bit overwhelming for you. Are you okay? Are you eating 3 meals? And no, tea is not a meal." She opened her mouth to retort when her stomach growled very quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. Robin's heart sank as Raven's embers of anger edged away. Cyborg chortled as he threw Gray his shirt. He caught it in one hand and winked at her.

Robin placed himself in front of Raven. "Come on, I'll get you something from the fridge." He grasped her elbow but she only looked above his shoulder.

"I want to talk to him." She said.

"Then let me take you out." Gray quipped as he pulled his tee over his head. "If my jailers will allow it." He pointedly looked at Robin's head.

"You are staying right here." Robin grasped both of Raven's wrists and attempted to push her back from the doorway. "Raven, come on, you need to eat."

"He didn't do anything wrong. Let him go." Raven moved her hands from his grip.

Robin shook his head. "He's suspicious, Raven."

"You just don't like me." Gray stated with a smirk. Robin growled deep in his chest. That was invariably true, but he was keeping that to himself. "You don't have a right to keep me here." he pointed out.

Cyborg sighed. "He's right Robin. " His leader opened his mouth and he held up a hand. "I know we don't like the idea of this guy being in her room in the total nude, but we don't have real jurisdiction to house him here like a prisoner. And Raven is the same age as you. She's a legal adult now," he said this with an uncomfortable tone. "She- she can do what she wants. She knows the consequences of…" his voice trailed off.

Robin moved first, his fist heading towards Gray's face. He caught the punch in his left hand and he let out a snicker. "Ah, ah." Gray snorted. "I keep telling you your temper is unattractive." With a guttural snarl, Robin's foot pushed back on his chest. Gray slid on his heels several feet away. His bo staff in hand, Robin leapt into the air with murderous intent until a black shield formed around Gray's body. His staff made a resonated note as it struck the force field and he recoiled into Cyborg making both of them tumble to the ground.

Robin disentangled himself and abruptly stood up. "Raven, what do you think you're doing? Why are you helping him?" he demanded.

"Rob, relax." A large robotic hand grabbed his shoulder. This was now the second time his leader was losing it. "What were you doing trying to attack him like that? He's a citizen and _innocent_." He emphasized.

Raven let her hands drop to her side. "My room. Now."

Gray brushed off his knees and gingerly trotted over to her. "Yes ma'am."

"He's not going to your room." Robin tried to shrug Cyborg's hand away.

"Do you happen to be her boyfriend?" Gray questioned. Robin opened his mouth, then closed it. "I didn't think so. So unless you ever do become her boyfriend, you have no real reason to disallow me entrance to her room."

"We aren't going to do anything." Raven hissed. Her lips formed into a straight line as she shot Gray a warning scowl. "And don't you dare try anything."

Gray's blue eyes lit up as if he recalled something funny. "Oh, right, I'm not really sorry about earlier Rae." He stood next to her with a stupid grin on his face.

Robin stared as a pink blush erupted on her pale face. Her voice was quiet, deadly, and totally opposite of her face. "Give me one good reason not to vaporize you on the spot."

"Because I'll survive." He gently touched her shoulder. "I can take whatever you throw at me." He smiled at her. "And I do mean anything." He wagged his brows at her.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Room." She said steely.

"No." Robin interjected.

"I have to do what the lady says Boy Blunder." Gray bravely wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She squirmed but he paid no heed to it. "Catch ya later Bird Brain." He sent a snicker over his shoulder as the automatic doors closed behind them.

Cyborg tugged him back from the door. "Why are you letting him go like that?" the smaller teen demanded. He smacked Cyborg's hand away.

"You think I wanted to?" Cyborg had to tone down his voice to hold back his own temper. "Give Raven some credit. We have to trust she knows what she's doing."

_Well I don't._ Robin silently seethed. _I trust that idiot even less._

* * *

Gray touched the incantation marker that glowed an eerie black glow. "You know, I can just tell you how I got here instead of you wasting energy like this." He directed his eyes to Raven levitating a few feet away, books floating around her in a circle. She didn't reply and almost angrily pelted the books away from her with a sharp flick of her wrist. Aggravated, the stacks of books toppled to the ground. He read the cover of a book that slid past him on dimensional states of mind. He cleared his throat. "Raven, you didn't even eat yet."

"Stop talking." She said through gritted teeth.

He ran his fingers through his black hair and set his bum to the floor. "You won't be able to send me back with whatever spell you come up with. You know emotions can't overtake you if you won't let them."

She finally looked over at him over the rim of her book. "I doubt you would tell me how to send you back."

He frowned. "I want to tell you how."

"I don't believe you."

"Raven." Hurt was evident in his voice. "I'm only asking that you do believe in me. If anything I just want to be acknowledged. I'm not asking you to like me, or even accept me as my own individual person."

"I… can't." Raven looked away.

"Tell me your thoughts then. What do you think I am?" Gray cocked his head to one side.

"A part of Robin." She whispered. "You need to go back."

"Good." Gray slowly nodded and stood up. "Which part."

Raven wagged her head frantically. "I don't know." She bit her lip. She didn't want to go there. She refused to go there.

Gray slowly walked over the incantation ring. The light dissipated as he stepped over. Cautiously he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. She could feel his warm breath ghost along her skin, making her heart beat erratically. His sapphire eyes were dazzling and shone with honesty. "Did I not make myself absolutely clear?"

She snatched her hand back as all he books slammed shut by an invisible force and the flames roared life. The T tower's fire alarm rang shrilly, yet Gray could still catch her words. "This can't- this isn't- never was real." The sprinklers turned on but Gray's eyes never left hers through the unexpected rain. "You aren't supposed to exist. You can't exist." Her feet touched the ground as she took several steps away from him. Her bookshelves behind her quaked with energy and her hands glowed with black forces. "You never showed yourself to me, not once! And now you expect me to believe in you?"

She looked back on all the wasted years of her unrequited love. There was no hint, no sign, no living spark that what Gray was even existed. The fates put this before her as a twisted joke or as an impasse. Was she being punished for not being forward enough? She already knew her actions were useless. She stared at Gray as the spitting image of Robin himself. Were the fates so cruel as to dangle what she could have had in her face? They put before her a different Robin she always wanted, but could never have. Her eyes fluttered open to see what Gray really was.

He was the part of Robin that loved her.

His voice was thick with regret. "Raven." Gray ran up to her and enveloped her in his arms. Shocks of dark energy pierced his muscles but he wouldn't let that faze him. "Don't cry." His voice cracked. Even with the sprinklers on and the way she hid her face he could see the single tear that left her eyes. "Don't. I'm sorry. I'm causing you pain, but I'm really here in front of you." He squeezed her tighter against his chest despite the pain increasing in his muscles to the point he felt like he was being torn in two. "I'm here Raven. I'm real. I'm here for you. I'm holding you. I kissed you. And I'm going to do it again."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me." Raven tried to push him away with her own strength. Her powers pulsated through her fingertips as she pushed with the darkness, but he used all his strength to hold on. Her voice was hoarse and she struggled to not let the fear creep into her tone. "Get. Away."

"Never again, Raven." Gray's sapphire eyes were fiercely determined as her black magic manifested between them. "I won't let you go." He bent his head down and his mouth crashed onto hers. Raven shut her eyes tightly desperately trying to ignore the warmth blossoming in her heart. The underlying pain of everything collapsed on top of it, but the world quieted around them.

Gray allowed her only a small space to take a shaky breath. There were real tears falling this time, and she wasn't stopping them. His palms brushed against her cheeks and his thumbs brushed away the tear. His lips touched hers again, gentle, sad, and careful this time. He took it slow, endearing, and took time conveying his feelings precisely. The force of her mind receded from his, but excruciating pain rippled through the connection. He was hurting her by being here. He knew that, but he couldn't stop himself. His host was doing no better than him, but he could comfort this woman before him like Robin couldn't- not now in his relationship.

She attempted to shove him away again, but her hands were shaking. "Stop." Her voice quivered. "Don't make me feel this way. I don't want this." _Because this is not going to last._

"Rae, don't be scared of me." He buried his head in her wet hair as the sprinklers stopped. "I'm not going to leave you, I never have."

"No, no…" she whispered in his chest. His lips brushed her temple, her nose then her cheek. With each touch, her resolve faltered and wavered. She wanted this. She wanted this more than anything in this world. Her dreams were no match to the real thing before her.

"Let go." His breath stopped before her lips.

"I shouldn't." she breathed. She was aching for his lips. She wanted to taste it for herself this time, yet she wanted to push him away as far as possible at the same time. Her emotions were rampant and broke through their secure jail cells ages ago it seemed. Timid wanted to run to the hills. Courage, pestered to go further. Knowledge was curious.

Love touched her heart.

The edge of his lips quirked into a small smile, "That's not the same as a 'no'. I'll take it. " He closed the gap with a kiss.

Robin slid the door open and Starfire gave a squeak of surprise. Raven's eyes were shut with her hands entwined in Gray's shirt. Robin stood frozen in shock when one of Gray's eyes opened and shifted over to him. The teen's arms visibly tightened around Raven's waist as in a claim. Gray lifted his head after a second more and scowled in his direction. "What?" he snapped. Raven buried her face in Gray's shirt and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Like the two of them, Robin and Starfire were also soaking wet. Cyborg and Beast Boy came up behind them in the same condition. "The source of the fire came from this room." Cyborg opened up his holographic map of the T-tower. "You guys okay?" he stopped short to see Raven in Gray's arms.

"We're fine." Gray slowly let his arms drop. "Her powers got a bit out of hand is all."

Raven nodded, her body was glowing while her limbs felt numb. Her knees gave out, but Gray caught her easily. "Sorry…" she croaked and let her arm drape around Gray's neck. His mind brushed against hers in worry and in an apologetic manner. She pushed his mind away tiredly; she needed time.

"S-sorry to bother you!" Starfire giggled behind her hands. She nudged Robin beside her who didn't respond.

"Busy?" Beast Boy quipped with a raised an eyebrow. "You guys playing with fire or something?" He shook his head, spraying water on everyone around him. "Because I definitely wasn't expecting to take another bath today."

Robin's hands morphed into fists at his sides. Jealousy raged in ripples against his heart but he fought to control it. He spun around and pushed Cyborg out the way as he marched away from the scene. He heard Starfire giggle again before pushing Cyborg and Beast Boy out of the way as well as Raven's door closed.

"Star, what's the big deal." Beast Boy complained.

She shook her finger at them. "Don't bother her and her boyfriend next time okay?"

"He is not her boyfriend." Robin snarled at her. "Don't tell everyone that because it isn't true."

Starfire blinked. "But boyfriend Robin, you saw what they-"

"Shut the hell up." Robin snapped. He very well knew what he saw and he despised every strenuous second of it. Tears touched the alien's eyes.

"W-Why are you always yelling at me?" she demanded.

"Look Star, I'm sorry." Robin heaved a sigh and ran both hands through his wet hair.

"You never acted this way before."

"Were you expecting me to be Mr. Perfection?" Robin's tone edged back to an irritated tone. "Guess what, I'm not."

"Of course you aren't, but this… this is different than what I imagined." Tears fell from her cheeks. Cyborg and Beast Boy remained stiff behind her, unsure of what to do.

"Then maybe this won't work." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

In the back of his mind, something was telling him this was wrong. It was a very quiet voice behind the chaos that said so. He heard it, but barely. **This isn't the love you want.** There was a sharp tug to his heart then and he looked back at Starfire's pretty face. But... he's always loved Starfire. He loved her from the very second he met her rampaging around Jump in shackles. He always protected her, and hated it when other guys came on to her. She laughed at his jokes, she admired his bravery, he loved spending time with her. He didn't mind teaching her about earth. She was cute, she was tough and she was a great friend to him. She was perfect for him in everyone's opinion, including his own.

But what if _he_ was the one who wasn't perfect for _her_?

"Robin." Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, I don't want that. I'm sorry, forgive me." He stiffened against her, making her hold on tighter.

"Star." Cyborg touched her shoulder. "He's just been on edge since Gray showed. Let him get some rest and it'll be better tomorrow I promise." He shot Robin a look and motioned to Beast Boy. "Take her to her room. We all need a good night's rest I think." Beast Boy nodded and led Starfire down the hallway. Cyborg glanced at Robin. His leader stared back at him.

"What would you have me do Cy." He said sullenly. Robin was lost. He just wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Just, think of what you're doing. Think carefully before you make a decision." Cyborg sighed. "You have to deal with the consequences. Raven has someone." He said quietly. "Take that into account."

Something lurched in his heart. Gray wasn't with Raven. The thought was a clear bell that rang true. No matter what anyone told him, Gray wasn't meant for her.

Somehow, deep down, he knew he wasn't meant for her.

He was right for the most part.

You can't love someone with only a piece of yourself. You can only love someone with your whole being.

* * *

_** A/N:** _Freak, haha, well I guess this a New Year's present. Honest, I was once more stumped with this, but it came out nicely. The last 4 sentences really struck home with me. *Sigh* but its just so true.

Anywhos I apologize for the long wait. I really didn't think anyone would like this story... but I kept getting reviews on a pretty steady pace on a daily basis. ;-; which made me insanely happy but scared out of my wits that people wanted more.

Thanks for waiting semi patiently (for the most part :) ! Happy New Years my lovelies!

Review if you feel inclined ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So I freaking LOVE Gray. I have no idea why when he's Robin. Actually, maybe it's because he's the Robin of how he would act (at least in my mind) if he were to date Raven. In my opinion he acts too reserved and too closed up when he's with Starfire.**_

_**Anyhow, I don't own Teen Titans, sadly not even Raven and Robin. This is my story, but not my property! **_

_**Special Thanks to Smiles-X-Giggles as my Editor! I love her, and you guys should thank her for all the corrections she's done for this! **_

_**Off you go then!**_

* * *

With a heavy heart, Gray settled himself on the floor with one of Raven's books on meditation on his lap. Raven hadn't said a word to him for days now. With Robin glaring at him whenever he saw his counterpart even move while in the same room as Raven was bad enough. Cyborg had edged a bit and held a discussion with Gray every once in awhile while Starfire and Beast Boy were warming up to him by playing a round of videogames or two. They didn't ask why he never went home, but he was sure they were curious. Cyborg probably didn't ask out of respect for Raven.

Sighing, he closed the book that he wasn't really reading. A sharp pain tore through his muscles and he almost fell over. Blinking rapidly, Gray sat up straight and frowned. What the hell was Robin doing now? His head flung forward by an invisible force and he winced. The training device had a good punch from behind. He rubbed the back of his head where no bump was found, but the pain was still very real. Someone had lost his focus. "Damn, Robin, maybe this is a sign that I'm bothering you a bit too much?" he clucked, "Hurry up and see me, you idiot."

It was a simple solution, but hard to get accomplished. Oh, Gray was very much used to the ignoring-he-existed charade. Hell, he was suffocated by millions of reasons why he shouldn't exist. But Robin needed to understand. No matter how much he rejected this part of himself, he still existed. Gray flexed his fingertips, still feeling strange that he now owned a body and was no longer just an emotion. He could be as proactive as he wanted, and had already kissed Raven several times.

Still, he felt… unfinished.

"Gray." Raven silently levitated into the room. She looked away from his unmasked eyes with her arms folded behind her. "We need to talk."

Gray instinctively greeted her with his mind first and let a smile light up his face. "Great, I really wanted to talk to you. I was worried that you hated me now with all this trouble I've caused. "

"I don't-" she hesitated and folded herself into a lotus position on the floor in front of him. She debated for a few minutes before looking back up at him. Those were the longest 2 minutes of his short life. "You are Robin. I can't hate you." She said quietly. She took a deep breath. "You've protected me all these years. You wouldn't be able to without caring."

"Raven," Gray wanted to reach out to take her hand, but hesitated. Just being willing to wait for whenever she was ready was the best way to care for her. "It's not just caring about your safety. I care about your heart. You are special to me and I-"

She held up a hand. "I don't want to hear-"

"You have to know, Raven." Gray pressed forward. "I know you more than anyone. You think you don't deserve how I feel about you, but if I have to, I'll tell you. Every day, I'll tell you why I care for you and prove it to you in any way you can imagine."

"…Like Starfire?"

Gray recoiled, bit his lip and broke eye contact. He hunched over and rested his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry, Raven." His voice was tinted with regret. "I was not strong enough to overcome those feelings for her. Like you said, you never knew I existed. I was hidden and rejected. But…" he bowed his head. She noticed the deep pain in his eyes. "I'm still here, regardless. I am real, and I'm still right in front of you."

He looked up and something flickered in her dull eyes. "I don't blame you. Starfire is very pretty."

"Raven you are beautiful." He grasped her hand. "Don't take it from me, but you have to know that you are. Love is not always easy. People love many people in their lifetime but there is always that one person that you always turn to. No matter what happens, no matter how hard you try to hide it-" he swallowed. "There's a love that will endure and cannot be replaced no matter how many times we try to forget."

Her hands were cold beneath his, but she didn't draw away. With his other hand, Gray brushed her cheek with a finger. "You understand that, don't you?"

She pushed him away lightly and stood up. "Tell me how you got here."

Gray sighed and handed her the books he was reading. "I guess we can stop for now." He mumbled, and then stood up as well. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Raven frowned and moved to a bookcase. "I was experimenting with incantations. They might have morphed when I pushed them outwards at Robin." She picked up another book and stepped back. Her eyebrows furrowed and she absentmindedly flipped pages.

Gray felt the need to go into the detective mode that Robin was known for. He tapped his chin. There had been darkness he was used to, then light. Raven had been in pain and had called out to him. So he responded; it was just that simple. He wanted to protect her from anything and everything. He only had acted on Robin's impulse to be with her beyond her sealed doors while actively acting on his own free born desire."I was under a lot of pressure. Then, I suddenly felt free. What were you trying to do exactly?"

"I-" Raven faltered. "I was trying to get rid of something." She whispered.

"Sort of backfired instead, huh?" Gray asked lightly.

"You are just an emotion, but not even my own can take form out of Nevermore."

"Shows how strong I am." Gray shot her a look, and attempted to hide his uncalled for pride.

"Do you feel anything when you're with Robin?" she quipped.

Gray's lips tightened. Of course he did, he felt his frustrations, his thoughts, and the inner conflict. He even tasted coffee when he wasn't drinking any and still felt the nightmares of Slade run through his sleep. But Robin was a man of strategy, taking every advantage. And Gray was going to use every advantage that he had over Robin to give him a disturbing wake up call. Gray smirked and laid his hands on his hips. "It's the same crap as before, really."

Raven lifted her eyes with an eyebrow raised. "What do you-"

The alarm for the city shrilly rang in the Tower, drowning her question. Raven's muscles tensed with the sound. With a flick of her wrist, she created a black disc as transportation. She yanked Gray with her as she opened a portal. He naturally slipped his arms around her thin waist. The smallest blush erupted on her cheeks but she pushed it away. This was not the time to feel pleasurable of his touch. He caught her stare and winked. She huffed cutely and sighed. Yep, he was still a mystery to her, no matter what he said.

But, his feelings were genuine. She had to accept that much. If only it was that easy.

* * *

"Why is he here again?" Robin snapped.

"Oh?" Gray snickered. "Would you like me and Raven to eat elsewhere, away from your supervision?"

Robin bit down on his pizza crust with a frown and didn't bother to reply. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire munched on pepperoni pizza, trying to ignore the tense atmosphere. Robin tore into his pizza with gusto; smashing thousands of moths was not enough to vent his overwhelming anger. Gray snorted and turned to Raven who was beside him. "You aren't hurt, right?" he ran a hand through her hair and grinned.

Robin wished she would smack him but she only shifted away slightly and shook her head. God, nothing was helping his mood today. "Stop touching her like that." He snarled.

"Again, you aren't her boyfriend." Gray chided. He came to a certain realization and raised an eyebrow. "You're just the brother, right? Like Cyborg here." He pointed. "Even he's not as much of an ass as you are."

Robin looked at Raven for support, but she only nibbled on the end of her pizza. He stared hard until she finally looked up. "Gray isn't a bad person. He is not a criminal and he's… just very arrogant." She said dryly. His heart sank as the smallest of smiles appeared on her lips. "He intends the best for me."

"I just like pissing you off, Boy Blunder." Gray flicked an empty straw paper at Robin's face. "Because you are an idiot."

"Gray." Raven touched his elbow. "Enough."

Gray retreated and touched her cheek instead. Robin sneered and rapped his fingers across the table. Starfire's hand reached out to calm him. "Sh- shall we go to the mall of shopping instead Boyfriend Robin?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." He shoved his chair back. Cyborg watched amazed as Raven held no flicker of pain while Robin and Starfire walked away. Gray stole Raven's sweet tea instead, grinning like a lovesick idiot. His crystal blue eyes only held for hers alone and his touches were light, cautious and careful. Even if Cyborg didn't want to admit it, Gray might be good for her. Still, the likeliness with Robin irked him some.

They wiped through the systems twice, just to make sure, but Gray was nowhere to be found. Cyborg didn't want to believe it, but was this one of Raven's summons? Was she getting tricked again like what Malchior did to her? But. He couldn't help but smile when Raven lightly hit Gray's shoulder with her eyes glowing. Gray leaned in close to her ear and said something quietly. She smacked him hard that time with a frustrated look.

Then there was Robin who was causing enough problems as it was. Being protective and suspicious was understandable, but being jealous was not. Cyborg sighed and called for the tab. "Dude, so are you two actually dating or what?" Beast Boy spoke up.

Raven flinched, fear filling her eyes. "That-"

Gray's warm hand patted the top of Raven's head. "One thing at a time."

"Eh? But we saw you guys kissing. You know when the sprinklers turned on." Beast Boy squeaked as Raven kicked him under the table. "OW!"

"BB just drop it." Cyborg pointed a finger at Gray. "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

Gray's eyes widened. "I'll hold you to that then. I'd deserve it at that point." He replied honestly. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"You've been wearing those sweatpants and wife beater this entire time, don't you have any other clothes?" Beast Boy rubbed his aching shin.

"Says the Titans who wear the same thing every single day." He countered. "Excluding Cyborg of course." He added.

"Maybe I should get you some clothes." Raven said thoughtfully.

"Don't you have a home so we can drive you there to grab some clothes?" Cyborg asked, carefully watching Gray for a reaction.

Gray shrugged. "Why would I need to do that if my favorite girl in the entire world is offering to buy me clothes? It's not any trouble, is it Rae? I know you don't like the mall. Would you survive?" he joked.

"Wait, have you been standing naked when you wash your clothes?" Beast Boy's eyes grew into saucers. "DUDE, aren't you cold like that?"

Unbidden, Raven's mind flicked through the image of a naked Gray. Gray chuckled and threw his chest out. "I'm not ashamed of my body one bit." He forced himself not to look at Raven. "I only need the approval of one girl, everyone else can just keep their opinions to themselves. How about you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy wagged his head to clear it. "My body is just fine, thanks."

"Heh." Gray ran his fingers through the un-gelled black bangs sweeping over his eyes. "Good to know."

"E-Excuse me." The waitress came back with the check. She was a petite blond with a flirty smile. "Would you be related to Robin by any chance? You look just like him." She giggled and batted her eyelids, making Raven narrow her eyes at her. The girl hardly noticed. "You look way more natural though like a non hero version of him. Do you live around here?"

Gray casually placed an arm around Raven's shoulders. "Sorry, not related to Robin. And I have someone else in my sights already."

The girl looked at Jump's infamous Titan Goth and derision registered on her face. "Right…" she said slowly.

"Have you met Beast Boy?" Gray extended a hand to the green teen. "Now there's a looker and a fighter. He beat me up last week during training."

Beast Boy blinked rapidly. "Wait, but that was-"

"He's a tough cookie, and very loyal." Gray interrupted. "Give him your number and you won't regret it."

"Hm." Beast Boy clammed up, as the girl looked him up and down. "Well you are kind of cute." He visibly swallowed and his cheeks turned red.

"Right?" Gray prodded while Cyborg tried to keep a straight face. "Since you're done with your shift, you and he should go on a date tonight, while the city is safe. And he'll protect you if something does come after you."

She smiled and winked at Beast Boy whose face was going redder by the minute. "I'll be right back, Beast Boy." She handed Cyborg his change and sashayed back into the restaurant. Once the door shut behind her, Beast Boy reached over the table to shake Gray.

"Dude, what did you just do?" he asked, his voice a pitch higher in panic.

"Got you a date." Gray said simply. "She's your type since you are masochistic."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy shouted in Gray's face. "I'M NOT-"

"Time to leave before she gets back." Cyborg stood up and grabbed Raven and Gray by the shoulder. "Have fun BB, don't screw it up bro." he laughed.

Gray and Cyborg dragged Raven away form the pizza place with Beast Boy at a loss. "Haha." Gray high fived Cyborg as they turned into the street. "Want me to get you a date for tonight as well Cy?"

Raven walked between them, and Cyborg waved his hand. "No, I have to watch you guys."

"Alright." Gray conceded easily and looked down at Raven. "Something on your mind?"

"How did you know she was off work?" Raven asked carefully. "Were you watching her the entire time?"

Gray touched her hand to calm the jealousy he knew was kindling inside her. "She was taking too long with our order. On a Friday night like this that place usually has seven waiters at a time. There were eight waiters including her. You'd think she noticed how I acted around you, but girls are stubborn like that." He stopped.

"They think they see things that aren't there and refuse to see what's really there." Cyborg finished. They exchanged glances. 'How much did Cyborg actually know?' Gray wondered.

"Besides, I had to lessen my competition." Gray said in a lighter tone.

"Who?" Raven let her fingers grasp his pinky, just relishing in the warmth. She did this instinctively and let go a few seconds later. Gray smoothly slipped his hand in his pocket instead. She looked away to the asphalt, but Gray leaned forward and gave a warm smile.

Cyborg whistled. "You are quite the perceptive one, aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you." Gray looked up at Cyborg.

"Cyborg what's going on?" Raven's eyebrow was quirked in irritation.

"Nothing Dark girl." Cyborg ruffled her hair with his hand. "Everything is fine for now." He never tore his eyes from Gray's. "At this point in time now works for me." He gave an uneasy smile; he could at least trust the guy a little. He watched Gray tug on Raven's cloak with a grin and a laugh. Cyborg sighed, happy for a guy who wasn't scared for her. He just hoped he wouldn't regret trusting Gray.

Maybe for once, Raven could be happy.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait you guys! I don't know if the readers care about real life problems, but I had one. It's not an excuse really, but just an update. **_

_**The first time in 3 **__**½**__** years I am now single. I was dumped the day before Valentine Day, so I have been a bit out of it. Honest, I'm doing very well now **_

_**But yo, I'm still a teenager. Stuff happens sometimes. **_

_**Anyways, be excited for the next chapter ;). Gray and I are going to exploit Robin and sort of screw him over… Stay tuned!**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
